gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Kenshin
Forever WiP. Kenshin is the god of weapons and dark magic, his powers in magic much darker and as powerful, or possibly even more powerful than the other deities of magic. 'Domain/Symbols/Weapons': Kenshin shares Rune's domain, the Stone Island Castle, where you can find more information here. Dark stars around some sort of weapon, a K meshed with a W and an M, or a kolovrat design inside (see Appearance). Kenshin uses weapons from the beginning of time to medieval to modern to high tech/cyber, thought the latter weapons are extremely rare used. Kenshin's most common weapons of choice are katanas, kunais, and the toxic katana Galaxian had made for him. WiP 'Powers': 'Weapons Powers' ~> Weapon Control ~ WiP ~> Weapon Making ~ WiP WiP 'Dark Magic Powers' ~> General Magic ~ WiP ~> Sorcery ~ WiP WiP 'Appearance': Kenshin is taller than most mortals around his physical age, even some of the deities, and has a toned and slightly tanned skin, with wiry black hair that slightly overhangs his right eye with a center tuff. He has the physical appearance of a mature 20 to 24-year-old, with a serious look on his face most of the time. He wears a tight black outfit with a high collar, wearing a lighter black or gray leather vest with it and vambraces, black boots that go up to his kneecaps, a hood, and mask that covers the lower part of his face and wears black leather gloves occasionally. His narrow eyes are bright red with a black kolovrat design. IMG_5809 2.jpg|Kenshin previous eye designs and right eye design IMG_5443.jpg|Evolved left eye design If Kenshin ever rolled up his left sleeve, you would see that he has a bite mark scar on his forearm, which doesn’t really look pretty. Then again, since when were scars pretty? He also has a snake bite scar on the underside of his left wrist, as well as a nasty bite mark almost around his neck completely, which is why he covers it up with a high collar. Kenshin's appearance has changed since the battle at Fallon's domain. After the last run-in he had with Vixey, her claws basically tore up the right side of his face, from the eyebrow down his cheek and stopping right before his jawline. He, Fallon, and Harpy were so grotesque by it that he now wears a black half-mask, which was enchanted by him so it could stay on without a string or anything wrapped around his head, covering the scars. Because he wears the mask all the time, except for washing his face or taking a bath, his skin on that half of his face is pale. However, due to thinking Rune was dead, his strong mourning for her had caused his left eye to change/evolve. Now, with the same previous design as his pupil, he has a star-like design around it, the previous designs swirling when using his dark magic. His attire has also changed, Kenshin wearing more white or black, more the latter, slightly loosed tunics mostly with the top tied up so the collar can still cover his neck, though sometimes he'll undo it, looking the style of one who unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He still wears black trousers with black boots, which are under his kneecaps, he will wear a black leather vest with leather vambraces and sometimes tight gloves, though not as often anymore. Also, his face keeps the serious look, sometimes looking cold, though he has smiled a lot more, half of the time smirking. Besides that, his hairstyle hasn't changed at all {I think}. When in the Modern Sect, Kenshin has a job as a police officer and will wear the standard uniform, though mostly one that looks like a suit {police suit; seen those types}, with a buttoned-up shirt, slacks, boots underneath the slacks, and a black-tie. During job/on-duty hours, Kenshin uses his black magic to change his face to where it's scar-free and has black eyes, occasionally wearing the thinned-black rectangular-ish rimmed glasses. He also styles his hair a bit differently to where it's still swept to the right side, though above his eyebrows. While meeting with his adoptive--Fallon's family, Tokuchō, Fallon's mom, healed Kenshin's face from his scars and he no longer wears the half mask because of it. His most recent appearance was his right eye going completely black as an abyss, not able to feel or see from out of it. {I hope I got everything down as of the moment} 'Personality': MAJOR WiP 'Backstory': Kenshin was born into a simple mortal family in the Medieval Sect. But he didn’t even get to spend a full year with his parents for they were killed, leaving Kenshin alone. He was brought to a small hut by a cloaked figure, who left him at the doorstep and knocked, leaving immediately. The hut belonged to an old couple, who had no children of their own. As the years went by, Kenshin grew into a serious and mature child, even for his young age. Though he was raised by the old couple, deep inside, he somehow knew that they weren’t his real parents; and while he loved them, the older he got, the more distant he became. When Kenshin was about ten years old, the old couple who raised him as their own child for ten years, died of a sickness that came over the village they were living near. Kenshin barely escaped the sickness, having a minor case of it. On his own in Forenguard, alone and sick, Kenshin learned to survive on his own. For three months, Kenshin struggled but pushed himself to survive. He eventually found a decent village to stay in temporarily, where he found a healer who cured him of his minor sickness. After that, Kenshin began to work small odd jobs in order to get by. MAJOR WiP 'Story': Intro with Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345265 Kenshin is Alone...: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345320 First meeting Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345441 Negotiates with Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345589 Observing Stormbringer Attacking Mortals: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345774 Watches Fallon Release Itzal: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346289 Spies on Hazel's Meeting with the Other Deities: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346417 Fights against Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346508 Meets Galaxian Explosion: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347445 Experiment Interrupted by Srius/Galaxian Requests Training with Kenshin: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347677 Trains Galaxian/Meeting Rune again/Rune Becomes the Second Teacher to Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347890 Argues with Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348234 Meeting with Fallon, Galaxian, & Rune Concerning Missing Harpy/Kokumajutsu's Return: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348433 Body and Appearance Under Kokumajutsu's Control: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349823 Helps Look for Skylar/Fights Against Alexander: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350362 Rune Heals Kenshin/Kenshin Tells Rune His Backstory: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350582 Asking Rune Out on a "Date": https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350853 Interrupted Training with Galaxian & Rune by Alexander, Kokumajutsu, & Whyatt Attacking/Kenshin Gets Fatally Injured: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350885 Meets with a Former Assassin in a Bar: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351207 Worries About Rune Avoiding Him: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351320 Second Date with Rune/Telling Galaxian About Him and Rune Dating: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351388 Returns to Fallon's Domain/Rina's Intro: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351584 Meets Wizard: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351663 With Rina at a Playground in the Modern Sect/Goes to the Beach with Rina & Rune: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351728 With Rina in a Field of Flowers: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351686 War Meeting at Nartarus' domain about Harkman, Alexander, & Kokumajutsu: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351936 With Rina in the Modern Sect/Snowball Fight with Kenshin v. "Everyone Else": https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352053 Tells Galaxian His Backstory/Kenshin Leaves Rune and Everyone Else Due to His Injury and Personal Reasons: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352214 Returns to Rune's Domain: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352734 Goes on a Picnic with Rune/Reveals Reason Behind Scars: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353527 Midnight Singing: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354252 Valentine's Day Failure: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354432 Meets Axton, Rune's Son https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354104 At Fallon's domain; Fighting Against Rebels & the Cuckoo Crew: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/355016 Rescuing Rune/Proposal Nightmares/Spending Time with Rune Working on Wedding Invitations/Kokumajutsu Reveals {Part of} Kenshin's Past Wedding Honeymoon Reunion with Axton and Rina In the Market/Bumps into Galaxian "Secretly" Training/Meets Hitan Fights Against Galaxian Next Morning {related to above^} Meets Rune in the Modern Sect/Gets Surprised by Rune's Secret/Rune gets Kidnapped Asks for Fallon's Help/Goes to See Adoptive Family for Help Rescues Rune Visited by Hitan Concerning Galaxian's Absence More Needed to be Added 'Relationships': ''Enochí: Kenshin cannot recall ''when his inner demon started to come out or when he was created. He only started noticing the other recently during the times he was deep in though about his past and all the guilt and pain he was feeling. No matter what he tried, he could never fully get rid of the "mysterious" voice in his head, that slowly began to take control over him and his body, resulting in more causes of death and suffering, which did no good to Kenshin and only made the demon stronger. ''Fallon: WiP Dairo: WiP; older brother through adoption, Kenshin still has trust issues with Dairo, but....somehow, inside of him, he knows that he can also count on Dairo to take care of Rune and everyone else if...something happened. Kokumajutsu: WiP; half brother, what a weirdo and idiot. Galaxian Explosion: Kenshin has felt that he has hurt Galaxian the most and wishes that he was able to turn the clock ''back to change what he did. Though knowing that he can still change, his guilt within continued to overtake him and he felt as if the more he promised to Galaxian, the deeper the guilt and pain will be. The deity may have felt that he lost Galaxian's trust because of his recent actions but knows that he {Kenshin} can trust in the younger deity to stop his corrupted side. He wished that he could've at least given some words of encouragement or hope to the other before he was taken over by his inner demon. Needs a lot of work. ''Rune: Kenshin loves her with his whole being and is willing to do ''anything for her if it meant protecting her and trying to make her happy. Three times has he broken down because he was separated from her and that was when he left in hopes that he can stay away from everyone in fear of becoming what he used to be; the second time when she was taken by Kokumajutsu, Alexander, and Vixey, and the last when she was kidnapped by Dairo. Kenshin didn't know what to do and was at his wit's end. However, with Fallon's help, he was able to find Rune and was able to spend some joyous yet....rocky time with her. His relationship with her is unstable as he had 1) constantly rejected talking/interacting with Dairo, 2) experimented on OJ, 3) taking away and destroying Allen's memories of Rune, and 4) keeping his inner demon hidden from her. He hopes that he can fix everything with everyone but....his corrupted side prevented him from doing so. ''Rina: He loves his adopted daughter, grateful that she has forgiven him for killing her parents when she was younger. Continual WiP. Alexander: WiP Axton: WiP Hitan Yume: WiP Katori: WiP Allen: WiP ''Fallon's Ten Brothers: WiP 'Special / Secret Information': {Don't tell Kenshin I did this.} *Kenshin has been "seen" invisible a few times using his dark magic. He hasn't used it again so far. *Kenshin is quite the cook and baker, having learned on his own and from Fallon's mom. *Kenshin hates being called 'weak' or 'not improving'. He uses these words as fuel for him to help him excel in his training when he was a mortal. *Though Kenshin has been seen using his dark magic when fighting against Kokumajutsu, he has yet to show his full power, which he doesn't intend to do anytime soon. *On this note, even if Kenshin hates being called weak, he himself thinks he really is weak and often brings himself down or overexert himself in training. *Kenshin somehow doesn't remember his life before age ten for some reason. His true mortal name is also yet to be discovered. *When Kenshin was younger (as a mortal), Fallon called him "a dummy" a few times, meaning two separate things. *Kenshin absolutely hates it when he's picked on about something he's uncomfortable with. 'Quotes': "You both are so annoying." ~ To Rune and Galaxian when both are smiling about him Kenshin smiling "You both...are such a pain." ~ To Fallon and Galaxian when they "rescue" him from Kokumajutsu's words "I hope that...maybe when I’m free from this that...I can make amends and fix everything between us." '' ~ To Galaxian when telling the other about his inner voice 'Gallery''': Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 8.59.03 PM.jpg|Fourteen Year Old Kenshin with Fallon Kenshin w:eyepatch and Rune.png|Kenshin w/eyepatch and Rune Kenshin and Rune.png|Kenshin without eyepatch and Rune Kenshinsketch.jpeg|Kenshin thinking about something. {Sketched by Specter.} Kene.jpeg|Kene {Drawn by Specter} Category:OC Category:God Category:Male Category:Work in progress Category:Deity